


Unexpectedly, you came into my life

by Fanbynature



Category: Super Junior
Genre: (i did try to keep these not too descriptive but there are still scenes with this happening), Abuse, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Dark Past, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Feelings Realization, Fluid Sexuality, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostitution, RPF, Sex Work, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Some Humor, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanbynature/pseuds/Fanbynature
Summary: Hyukjae needs money to pay his sister debt and ends up working in a male brothel as a driver.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, a new multi-chaptered fic, because the manga for "Can't get enough of you" doesn't seem to be fully out yet so I'll slow it down a bit and concentrate more on this.
> 
> It'll get a bit more dark in the future so be warned, it won't be too explicit so people don't get grossed out but just heads up. 
> 
> Another thing Jongwoon and Hyukjae are in their late 20s and Jungsoo is in his mid 30s.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.

Hyukjae entered the establishment he went to check out the work he had found on a leaflet. The deal was pretty sweet and he wanted to know more information about it so he went straight to their office as it wasn’t too far away. It was a part-time pick-up driver at hotels with excellent payment and not a lot of extra requirements. 

He was greeted by an older guy who seemed to be in his 30s and had an unassuming outer appearance, but he didn’t have the aura of an ordinary guy. Hyukjae didn’t know what to expect when he decided to go and check out the work but he certainly didn’t imagine to be welcomed by posters of skimpily clad men over the walls. _Okay_

“So I’ll get straight to it – we’re a brothel, more specifically gay brothel and callboy business. From time to time we also produce erotica movies,” the man, Jungsoo, introduced himself to Hyukjae and there was a small nameplate on his desk – he started explaining while looking in Hyukjae’s CV.

“Ah, I see,” _wait, what_ Hyukjae suddenly realized what the older man had said to him. “Huh?”

“You’ll just have to drive the boys to the hotel and back. Your daily pay is 315,000 won,” he looked up from the documents at Hyukjae “What do you think? It’s a good job, isn’t it?” He smiled at him before Hyukjae could say anything. “I’ll welcome you with a big smile, Hyukjae-ssi,”

“Wa-wait a second! It’s a bit different in the leaflet, isn’t it?!” Hyukjae raised the piece of paper that didn’t include anything about a brothel and sex workers. Jungsoo looked at it slightly confused, getting up from his chair.

“What do you mean? It’s all there,” Hyukjae sighed.

“It isn’t, you left the most important part out,”

“It’ll be alright, you seem sturdy,” Jungsoo patted Hyukjae on his shoulder and walked around him. “I’ll prepare your suit, so write down your measurements here,” he shoved a piece of paper in Hyukjae’s hand. He looked at it uncertainty. 

“Wait, I-I don’t think I’ll take the job after all,”

The older man didn’t pay attention to him as he spoke loudly after him. ”Jongwoo, wake up, I hired an escort for you,” shifting sounds were heard from the couch that was in the room and Hyukjae saw a mop of disorderly hair peak from it.

 _A person…_

“You’ll be in charge of this guy,” the guy had a bandage on his cheek and his dark drowsy eyes bore into Hyukjae’s. Hyukjae was almost too distracted by them not to notice the bare body of the man. “His name is Jongwoon,” Jongwoon got up from the bed and continued staring at Hyukjae. “He’s our biggest earner, but he’s a bit of a problem child, so I’m entrusting you to keep him out of big messes,” Jungsoo chuckled a bit but Hyukjae was too engrossed in the man in front of him to even pay attention to the details. 

“Hm, are you straight?” Jongwoon suddenly grabbed Hyukjae’s chest and shifted closer. “You have a nice body,” he whispered in his ear “Do you want to have sex with me?” Hyukjae felt his mind and body freeze in surprise. “For 215,000 won,” 

“Ah…what?” Hyukjae got a hold of himself and pushed the man away from him. Jongwoon grinned at the shocked Hyukjae, who felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chests.

 _What’s up with this guy?_ Hyukjae found it hard to speak his thoughts out loud and only observed the unclad man.

Jungsoo briefed Jongwoon on his client as he started putting clothes on not minding the intense stare from Hyukjae. 

“Then you start working tomorrow, " Jungsoo referred to Hyukjae and the younger man almost missed his cue to talk, still perplexed by Jongwoon.

“Ah, I-I don’t think this job and I will mix well together,” if the other guys were as weird as this fella, Hyukjae wasn’t sure his heart could take it.

“315,000 won for each day you work, that’s too bad. Are you sure you won’t be sorry,” Hyukjae could feel his willpower leaving his body as he continued thinking longer and longer about it. Jungsoo smiled at him, patted his shoulder and as if he was reading his mind.”…I understand, I’ll be counting on you,”

* * *

That night Hyukjae worked his last shift in his current job at a night bar. His co-worker, Amber asked Hyukjae why he was leaving so suddenly. Hyukjae didn’t want to explain his situation in details, unfortunately for him, his boss was close by when he was talking with Amber and blabbered about it.

“His sister got fooled and now he has a debt to pay,” Hyukjae got the strong urge to throw things at the guy but he didn’t want to leave on a bad note. Perhaps when things got better he would return.

“Boss, don’t say that,”

Amber didn’t try to pry, but now that it was out, Hyukjae told her that his sister got scammed by a pyramid scheme with dietary supplements. 

“You have it rough too, huh…” she sympathized while Hyukjae grumbled about his thoughtless sister that he couldn’t just leave on her own no matter what.

“I hope you can come back after paying the debt. We had some fun times, right,” Amber tried lifting his mood and Hyukjae nodded. 

* * *

The next evening Hyukjae showed up at his new work at the scheduled time. Jungsoo explained to him the details of the work. Their “menu” had a standard of 60-90 minutes sessions, he had to stand–by while the boys were doing their job and once they finished they’ll call him for a pick-up. He was mainly going to look after Jongwoon, but sometimes he could be needed for the other boys. Jungsoo gave him information on Jongwoon – he doesn’t have any limits during his session so at times there are clients that will do some dangerous stuff in the heat of the moment. If there would be any troubles that arise because of the clients Hyukjae had to deal with them.

 _“Dangerous stuff” like what?_ Hyukjae was taken aback to ask out loud, but before he could clear his mind and ask Jungsoo continued.

“Also, there’s one other thing you’ll have to do…” Hyukjae’s work phone rank and Jongwoon’s name appeared on the screen. 

* * *

The flushed man in his late forties protested loudly as Hyukjae loomed above him with a glint of danger in his eyes. Jongwoon stood close to the door that Hyukjae came bursting in not long ago.

“We had an agreement! He said I could do him for-“ Hyukjae grabbed the man by his unbuttoned shirt and glared at him, trying to appear threatening as best as he could.

“You can’t use our boys like that. You’ll leave me no choice but to call the cops if you continue,” Hyukjae pushed the older man, putting his hands in his pockets. “The penalty for breaking the contract is 1 049 000 won,” Hyukjae extended his hand “You’re paying, right?”

* * *

Hyukjae couldn’t believe what he got himself into. 

“You guys, go as far as doing this…” he looked at the money in his hand and felt his insides twist uncomfortably _Mom…I’m sorry_ Jongwoon observed him silently. “First you fool them saying is 90 minutes for 215,000 won…”

“They are the ones that are getting tempted, don’t feel sorry for them,” Jongwoon explained unremorsefully. “By the way, you really got into it earlier. Were you in a gang or something?” Hyukjae lit a cigarette and turned to look strangely at Jongwoon. 

“What do you mean; I’m just a normal guy.” He placed the fag between his lips and inhaled while watching Jongwoon who propped his head in his hand.

“That face of yours,” he replied simply and then turned to stare at the cityscape.”You’re quite suited for this. Are you going to do this permanently?”

“Huh? No way, I’m quitting after I save up money, I’m not even interested in guys,” 

“Hmm…” a hand came into Hyukjae’s view, snatching the cigarette from his fingers. He turned his head and Jongwoon’s face into his vision. He was centimetres from him with Hyukjae’s cigarette in his lips. 

“You don’t have to be, but are you sure? Don’t you want to try it?” Jongwoon exhaled the smoke in Hyukjae’s face; his eyes seemed unfocused but had a glint of delight. Hyukjae gulped and soon felt the touch of the other man on his backside.

“I’m not trying out anything, and don’t touch my butt,” the hand lingered for a bit before Jongwoon removed it. “Are you fine with just anyone?” 

“I’m fine as long as they’re paying but personally I like your face and body,” shivers ran over Hyukjae’s skin.

“Hey…I’m not that happy about it, so spare yourself the trouble,” he managed to get out and turned his head to the side.

“If you change your mind, I’ll give a discount,” Jongwoon declared with ease as if he was talking about the weather. Hyukjae quickly turned his head.

“That’s not going to happen, also give my cigarette back,”

* * *

After that, they went to the second place of the night that had a client that needed Jongwoon’s services and Hyukjae waited in the car, close to the hotel. He went to buy snacks for himself and thought that Jongwoon might be hungry after, and bought some for him as well.

“Hey, I’m finished,” Hyukjae was smoking next to the car when he heard Jongwoon approaching. He turned around to see a complete mess on the other man’s face.

“…Just, why are you coming back looking like this?!” The man looked dazed with semen covering his face. “You’re all sticky!” 

“Because there was no real sex today,” 

“That’s not the point!” Hyukjae responded with irritation at the other man because of the useless answer. 

“I’m just going home, so it doesn’t really matter,” Jongwoon extended his hand to open the door of the car. “You’re so annoying,”

“Wait! No way you’re getting in the car covered in semen!” Hyukjae stopped him with his voice and went to grab a towel. He flopped it on top of Jongwoon’s head and started removing the stuff as best as he could. “Jeez…” Jongwoon’s stomach growled in the midst of Hyukjae getting rid of the sperm.

* * *

“You’re weird…” Jongwoon said as he starred at the fish-shaped buns in his hands sitting in the car. 

“You’re much weirder than me,” Hyukjae responded while munching on his own fish bread in the front seat. “Hurry up and eat. You’re probably starving, it’s not much but it’ll keep you filled until you get home,”

Jongwoon didn’t say anything for a while but spoke once again after he bit into the bread. “You’d do the same thing for anyone who has an empty stomach?”

“Huh, yeah,” Hyukjae replied without much thinking but it was the truth.

“Heh, you’re so soft-hearted,” Jongwoon smiled a bit and it was the first time that it reached his eyes. Hyukjae observed him in the rearview mirror for some time, not saying anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm procrastinating on life (nothing new) so here's a new chapter of this story.  
> I wrote this faster than expected, hope you enjoy it.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Hyukjae had been working as a driver for almost twelve days now and according to his calculations, he’ll be able to save the needed money soon enough. 

He was currently waiting in the car to pick up Jongwoon, dozing off when he received a call from the other man. It was sooner than expected but he shifted around to go out of the car and get Jongwoon. 

He walked to the room where Jongwoon was supposed to be and knocked. The hotel was on the cheaper side and Hyukjae notice that it didn’t have auto-lock. After not receiving an answer Hyukjae opened the door slowly and he could hear noises from inside. 

It didn’t sound like they were finished and Hyukjae wondered briefly why did Jongwoon call him before freezing in his spot. Jongwoon was on his knees on the floor while the client was sitting on the bed. The older man’s member was in Jongwoon’s mouth, he was slurping and bopping his head. His face was flushed deeply, his eyes closed and sinful sounds slipped between the cracks of his lips. 

Hyukjae watched mesmerized by the picture before him as if he was under some sort of spell. He felt his throat getting drier as the minutes passed by. His heart was loud in his ears. He traced his eyes along Jongwoon’s body before finding will deep inside of him and managed to turn away from the spectacle and run out of the corridor. 

His legs didn’t carry him far away; he felt them giving out and the wall close by served him as support.

_ That guy…the face he’s making when he’s working…  _ images of Jongwoon’s face on the balcony of that night he offered him to try it out flashed in Hyukjae’s mind. He shut his eyes and tried to get rid of them.

_ Idiot _

* * *

Hyukjae stood under the shower, the lukewarm water hitting his skin while his mind was far away, clouded by emotions. He lifted his arm, his hand in a fist and hit the slippery tiles.

“What am I so mad for…?”

“Why should I care about how that guy does his work?” Hyukjae murmured under his breath as he went up the stairs of the brothel. 

_ It’ll be over after I get enough money to pay off the debt anyways…  _ He begrudgingly opened the door to his work and the clatter drew the attention of his boss. 

“What’s up, sour face?” Jungsoo raised his brow in amusement “Did something happen with Jongwoon?”

“Ah, no,” Hyukjae was taken aback, by the older man’s intuition and his voice trembled a bit, hoping Jungsoo didn’t notice it.

“…It’s hard for you to face him, right?” Perhaps the older man should have been a psychic or something of the sort Hyukjae thought as he felt his skin prickle tingle. He didn’t respond but it seemed like Jungsoo didn’t need an answer, he already read him like an open book.

“Hey,” Jongwoon’s voice broke the uncomfortable silence and both men turned towards him “Let’s go to work,”

* * *

Hyukjae lay in his seat, wondering why was Jongwoon late. He stared at the sign of the hotel for a while longer before making the decision of checking out what was going on.

The first few knocks on the door were subdued, not to draw attention but after Hyukjae didn’t receive an answer he banged on the door harshly, calling out Jongwoon. 

The door opened harshly “…so noisy, I didn’t call for you yet,” Hyukjae’s eyes were at risk to pop out of his sockets as he took in the sight of the messed up Jongwoon. The once perfect skin that was sometimes covered by bites and marks of sexual nature was now covered by horrible bruises. 

Hyukjae pushed him inside the room, closed the door harshly and tried keeping his emotions in check but was having a hard time.

“Hey…what-what’s up with those wounds?!” His eyes scanned the room as he pulled Jongwoon closer to him. “Was it the client?”

Jongwoon pushed him away and turned away from him. “Stop it! He’s already gone.”

“Wha-“ the boiling rage inside of Hyukjae was escalating gradually.

“What did he do to you?!” He shouted and his gut twisted in bitterness. He didn’t want to shout to Jongwoon but he felt so angry and weak that he couldn’t do anything. 

“It’s fine, it’s not a big deal,” Jongwoon replied, not feeling like continuing the topic but Hyukjae was persistent.

“Of course it is! Let me see it!” Hyukjae moved to grab Jongwoon and turn him around but Jongwoon protested.

“This is normal in this line of business,” he kept pushing Hyukjae away from him but the other man wasn’t stopping. How could he get rid of him? “I’m fine so…”

“YOU ARE NOT FINE!” Hyukjae’s emotions overwhelmed him and he shouted at Jongwoon. It made Jongwoon freeze in place and he stared at Hyukjae. He couldn’t comprehend why did Hyukjae care about him? “Shut up and let me see it!” Hyukjae said sternly and Jongwoon couldn’t fight back anymore. 

* * *

They stood on the hotel’s bed while Hyukjae cleaned and bandaged Jongwoon’s wounds. Jongwoon’s skin was soft as a feather under Hyukjae’s coarse hands. Hyukjae touched the man with the utmost care and delicacy afraid of leaving more bruises.

“…How did you end up doing this kind of job?” Hyukjae started unsurely “Because you like men? For the money?” 

“Because this is the only thing I can do,” Jongwoon stated and Hyukjae was at a loss for words. Was he genuine or was he taking the piss out of him? Hyukjae couldn’t tell with Jongwoon. He stood from the bed and told Jongwoon to wait for him for a bit while he brought the car to the front of the hotel. He heard rustling behind him.

“Hyukjae,” it was the first time Jongwoon called him by his name and he felt the tug at his shirt. Hyukjae turned around and was met with Jongwoon’s face that was moving steadily closer to his. 

_ Huh?  _ Warm, chapped lips attached themselves to his. Hyukjae stood there with his eyes open, his mind blank while Jongwoon was clutching his shirt with one hand. His brain screamed  _ what the fuck?  _ while his body was becoming feverish. Jongwoon moved his lips idly on top of the unresponsive ones before giving them a lick and backing away. 

They stared at each other for a while before Jongwoon cast his eyes downwards and noticed something. He squinted his eyes and moved his hand on top of Hyukjae’s pants.

“…You’re hard,” Jongwoon squeezed the tent in Hyukjae’s trousers and the man jolted under his touch shivers running all over his body.

“…You…what-what are you-you doing…” Hyukjae’s shaken voice left his lips and Jongwoon smirked gleefully his eyes locked with Hyukjae’s.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Developements are happening.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Hyukjae lay awake in the middle of the night in his dark and quiet room while his brain actively replied the moment he and Jongwoon shared. The kiss. 

His mind was clouded in confusion wondering why he even got excited at that time to the extent of getting a boner. 

_Why…_ he shuddered in response to the memories. 

* * *

On his next working day, Jungsoo handed Hyukjae his payment and the younger man tried containing his excitement but it was pretty visible despite his efforts.

“Hey, isn’t it a bit short?” Hyukjae asked once he counted the money.

“Huh?” Jungsoo looked at him with bewilderment and Hyukjae got a bit irritated.

“It’s 315,000 a day, right? I worked for 30 days; shouldn’t I get 9,450,000?” 

“Minus the meals you had at the office, minus the gas you used for nothing and also the taxes,” Jungsoo was quick to explain to the annoyed man. “With all of these reduced, you get your payment,” 

Hyukjae watched the older man stunned and couldn’t believe that Jungsoo once again conveniently had forgotten to mention all the details.

“There’s no way for you to be paid more than the guys doing the physical work, you know that, right?” Jungsoo watched him with a bored expression. “Or are you demented?”

“Jungsoo-ssi, are you a gangster or something...?” Hyukjae asked jokingly letting out a weak laugh while miserably looking at his pay.

“An ex-one to be exact,” Hyukjae quickly looked up at the older man who was smiling but he didn’t appear to be joking. Hyukjae froze in his place and Jungsoo got up from his seat giving him an encouraging pat on the back.

“Let’s work hard in the future too, Hyukjae,” the older man said that he had to go out somewhere for a bit and Hyukjae had to wake up Jongwoon when the time came because he had an appointment for 20:00 o’clock. 

Hyukjae waited for Jungsoo to walk out and sneaked a glance at Jongwoon who was sleeping on the sofa. Hyukjae softly called his name and as expected he didn’t budge. Hyukjae noticed that he was sleeping naked once again with just a thin blanket on top of him. He extended his hand to move the blanket to cover Jongwoon’s whole body but stopped midway noticing the bruises that were slowly starting to fade away from the fair skin. 

Hyukjae watched him breathing evenly noticing that his own breathing was matching with Jongwoon’s. He examined the sleeping man’s face carefully before pulling the cover and sat on the small table behind him.

_He must about the same age…_

Hyukjae sat silently mulling over the interactions he had with Jongwoon in his head concentrating on their last one. 

* * *

The address that they went to was in one of the richer districts, Hyukjae had parked a bit further from the exact place because there wasn’t a good parking spot around. He was sitting in the car, waiting for Jongwoon. 

No more than fifteen minutes had passed when there was a knock on the glass by Hyukjae’s head and he turned around to see Jongwoon’s jacket. 

“Are you already finished…?” Hyukjae asked in confusion as he got out of the car.

“Actually, today was a prank,” Jongwoon replied.

“Wait, a prank! That type of thing really happens?” Hyukjae’s brows shot up quickly before going back down furrowing them in irritation. 

“When I get there it’s normally a penalty from a party game, happens a lot. I just leave,” Jongwoon explained calmly while Hyukjae’s irritation was bubbling under his skin.

“I’m gonna punch them,” Hyukjae walked around Jongwoon heading for the place but the other man was quick to pull him back by the jacket.

“It’s fine, it’s fine, calm yourself,”

Hyukjae called Jungsoo to let him know that the job was a prank and they didn’t do anything. They were heading for the office but Jungsoo said that Jongwoon didn’t have any other appointments so Hyukjae could take him home. Jungsoo didn’t tell him the address instead he had to ask Jongwoon himself.

“So, I’ll be taking you home,” Hyukjae had stopped the car and turned around to look at the spaced out Jongwoon.”Where do you live?”

Jongwoon turned his head from the window and put his foot on the passenger seat.

“Instead of driving me home, why don’t we go to a love hotel?” He pushed the seat.

“No way and stop kicking,” _here he goes again…_ Hyukjae turned around to start the car and Jongwoon turned back to staring out of the window.

“I’m sure you want to do other things on your day off, right?” Hyukjae offered but was promptly discarded.

“Not really,”

“Don’t you hang you with anyone?” 

“Hang out…with who?” Jongwoon’s voice didn’t carry sadness or pain it was rather calm and even. Hyukjae glanced in the rear-view mirror to look at the man in the back seat whose face was also serene. Hyukjae looked at the road feeling a tug in his chests.

* * *

They arrived at Jongwoon’s place and said their goodbyes as Jongwoon walked out of the car. Hyukjae watched the man’s thin form getting swallowed by the shadow of the tall building.

_He lives in this huge apartment all by himself…_

Hyukjae instinctively clenched the car’s wheel as emotions stirred inside of him. 

“Jongwoon!” Before the man could enter the building Hyukjae shouted from the car. Jongwoon looked back at Hyukjae.

“Don’t you wanna go hang out somewhere?” 

* * *

After leaving the car at the office they got on Hyukjae’s motorcycle. Jongwoon couldn’t understand why are they riding the bike in this cold weather.

“Because they take money for the gas from my salary!” Annoyance took over Hyukjae as he remembered Jungsoo’s annoying face.

Jongwoon enveloped Hyukjae’s waist tightly and put his head on his back.

“Where are we going?”

“Somewhere nice,” Jongwoon didn’t say anything while Hyukjae got the motor on.

“If it’s not nice I’ll kill you,” he said once they were on the road.

* * *

They arrived by the side of a river, once on the ground Hyukjae stretched his arms out and took in the night air, and breathed out. 

“It’s so dark, isn’t it?” they stopped at a part of the river where there weren’t a lot of buildings and the moon was barely visible that night making the place consumed by darkness.

Jongwoon approached Hyukjae and lifted his leg kicking him with his knee.” Don’t tell me this was your “nice” place,” 

“Hey, that hurts,” Hyukjae complained and pulled away.”It is,” 

“It’s quiet around here and it makes me feel refreshed,” he looked between the river and Jongwoon who was watching the ground before lifting his gaze and staring at the water.

“Is that so?”

Hyukjae moved forward to get closer to the river. He kneeled and took some pebbles from the ground. Jongwoon watched him, standing in the same place as he lit up a cigarette. Hyukjae started throwing the small stones into the river.

“What are you doing?” Jongwoon asked him with ridicule in his voice. 

“I’m trying to make them skip but the stones aren’t that good also the water isn’t that calm,” Hyukjae answered sincerely and Jongwoon stared at him in disbelieve.

“You’re an idiot,” 

“Yah, did you just say I’m an id-“ Hyukjae turned, wound up by the other man's words but stepped wrongly and slipped backwards - water flooded his shoes. 

“Ah,” Jongwoon let out as he stunned watched the alarmed Hyukjae. 

* * *

Both of them sat on the ground with barefooted Hyukjae trembling in his soaked trousers and Jongwoon watching him judgingly.

“So cold…” Hyukjae whispered as his body shook.

“Stuuuupid,” Jongwoon said unabashedly.

“It’s because you called out to me,” Hyukjae signalled Jongwoon to give him the lighter as he placed a cigarette between his lips.

“It’s not my fault,” Jongwoon handed the lighter and watched Hyukjae.

“By the way, you have sand on your face,”

“Huh, where?” Hyukjae started brushing his face on the opposite side of where the sand was.

“Not there,” Jongwoon extended his hand “Near your scar,” Hyukjae closed his eyes as Jongwoon dusted off the sand above Hyukjae’s eye.

“Thanks,” Hyukjae lifted his head once Jongwoon was done and smiled at the other man. Jongwoon scanned his face.

“That scar really stands out,”

“Ah, this,” Hyukjae looked up unconsciously and lifted his hand closer to his scar. “I injured myself when I was a kid. It’s been like this since then,” Hyukjae explained.

“Back then I was watching an animation where the protagonist would fly in the sky with his bicycle and as an easily impressed and imaginative child, I had to do it myself. I attached cardboard wings to my bike, dived from an edge and as you would expect I fell…” Hyukjae told his story with amusement and he felt warmness as he reminiscent of his childhood. He looked over to Jongwoon whose body was shaking.

“Jongwoon…” 

“Hah,” Hyukjae watched the other man laugh, his face brightening. Hyukjae was stunned for a moment.

“You really are an idiot,” Jongwoon tried to hold back his laugh but it slipped past his lips so easily.

“Is that so?” Hyukjae deadpanned “But, Jongwoon, the story wasn’t that funny.”

“Pffft, real idiot,”

* * *

“Jongwoon, here,” Hyukjae handed the man a canned coffee and Jongwoon stared at it.

“…What’s this?”

“Sorry for making you accompany me until this late. It was really cold, right?”

“Yeah, I thought I would die,” Jongwoon grinned and reached for the coffee. Hyukjae smiled back.

“I’m glad you didn’t,”

“Next time skip stones with me,” Hyukjae leaned against the bike and said humorously. 

“No way,” Jongwoon replied seriously and squeezed the coffee in his hand. “…It’s warm,”

The wound next to Jongwoon’s lower lip caught Hyukjae’s attention and he raised his hand, reaching for it. He softly stroked the skin and Jongwoon stared at him.

“It’s taking time for your wound to heal…” Jongwoon lowered his eyes and slowly closed them as Hyukjae continued to rub his face gently. He leaned into the touch before abruptly pulling away, surprising Hyukjae.

“Good night,” Jongwoon turned and started walking away from Hyukjae. Hyukjae stood bewildered and gawked at his hand before scratching his head with it.

“’ Kay,” 

* * *

Jongwoon slammed the front door and stayed at the same place for a while. He raised his hand and brushed the scar near his lip. Images filled his head. A ghost from the past. Pain thudded his chest and he fell to the ground, hugging his legs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit sick but it was coming so I can just warn you.  
> Also it's a bit meh on the writing side but I won't be able to write anything for Yehyuk week on Twitter and I can at least update this.  
> And it's a bit shorter but I'll try and squeeze another update soon.

“Good afternoon,” Hyukjae greeted Jungsoo, who was looking at documents on his desk, as he walked into the office. The older man greeted him back without looking at him.

“Jongwoon, isn’t here yet?” 

“Yeah, a bit unusual for him, he normally comes in earlier and sleeps here while the time for his appointments comes,” Jungsoo explained casually.

Hyukjae nodded his head slightly and sat on the couch that typically was occupied by the man they were talking about. “Is that so…” he said trying to appear casual about it but in reality it was somewhat disturbing him. 

Jungsoo observed him before asking “You took him home properly last night, right?”

Hyukjae affirmed positively but soon denied it as he remembered their last moments together.

“Actually, we were together after that?” Hyukjae rubbed the back of his neck in awkwardness.

“Together?” Jungsoo’s voice or face didn’t change. They were the same as usual.

“ We went out for a bit…” Hyukjae trailed not looking at the older man. “He’s a lot more normal than I thought. He laughed normally.” Hyukjae’s chest stung when he recalled Jongwoon’s words. “But he said this is the only work he can do, however…” he clenched his fists “I don’t think that is true,”

Behind the main door of the office, Jongwoon was standing wordlessly and listening. 

* * *

When they reached the place for tonight rain was pouring down from the sky. Jongwoon walked out of the car swiftly.

“Jongwoon, here, an umbrella,” Hyukjae had run out of the car to catch up with Jongwoon only to be rejected and watch the other man’s form disappear and got wet under the downpour.

* * *

It had been around thirty minutes since Jongwoon had gone to work; Hyukjae was mostly staring out of the window at the rain hitting the glass. Just before Hyukjae managed to get completely sucked up in his thoughts his phone rang and Jongwoon’s name flashed on the screen.

* * *

Hyukjae knocked on the door and almost immediately got a response back.

“Enter, it’s open,” Hyukjae walked into the room when suddenly he was grabbed by the shirt and pushed to the ground. Startled, he stared wide-eyed at naked Jongwoon who was sitting on top of him.

“Jongwoon, wha…”

The man watched Hyukjae firmly, his eyes dark and sharp cutting through Hyukjae. 

“Jongwoon?” He didn’t say anything and Hyukjae tried something different. “Why did you-“ a blow at Hyukjae’s face didn’t allow him to finish. He spat blood on the floor and looked at Jongwoon in shock.

“Hey, Hyukjae,” Jongwoon’s voice was stripped from any emotions as he spoke and Hyukjae gulped. “Don’t get me wrong,”

* * *

The newly formed bruise on Hyukjae’s face was throbbing, the tape on his lips was irritating and he sat in discomfort with his hands tied behind his back as he watched in horror the image before him. The client was spreading Jongwoon’s legs in the air and fucking him from behind while Hyukjae was facing them; nothing was left hidden from him.

“Deeper…” Jongwoon’s voice was shaky, his face rosy and skin covered with sweat as the man behind him slid in and out of him. “Fuck me deeper…” Jongwoon leaned forward as he propped his hand on the wall behind Hyukjae. 

Hyukjae clenched his hands in fists while watching Jongwoon’s face intently. 

“Woon-goon, is this okay? This guy is your driver, right?” 

“It’s fine…because…I wanna show…him…” Jongwoon moaned and shut his eyes tightly. His body trembled in the man’s hold and Hyukjae felt his heartbeat quicken.

“Hah, you’re making your own escort take part in this play? You’re such a bad boy, Woon-ah,” The man slid off from Jongwoon and he protested to keep him fucking. The older man pushed his fingers inside Jongwoon and gagged him.

“Try begging for it if you want it, like usual,” Spit drooled out of the side of Jongwoon’s lips as he opened his eyes and locked his eyes with Hyukjae. 

“Mess…” Hyukjae furrowed his eyebrows disturbed by what was happening in front of him yet unable to look away or close his eyes. Jongwoon was drawing his attention to himself and Hyukjae found it hard to refuse it.

“Mess me up,” Jongwoon spoke breathless and misty-eyed. The man rammed in him at once and Jongwoon shuddered, his climax hit him and he came over Hyukjae. Jongwoon slumped his body in the man’s hands, feeling weak. He stared at the floor and a tear fell down his cheek.

* * *

Jongwoon squatted next to Hyukjae after getting cleaned and dressed, removing the tape from his mouth and freeing his hands.

“Why…did you…do something like this,” Hyukjae asked quietly as Jongwoon stood up. 

“I told you didn’t I? That this is the only thing I’m able to do,” he shoved his knee under Hyukjae’s chin and lifted his head.

“Hey, Hyukjae,” he pressed his knee faintly forward, holding Hyukjae’s gaze. “Getting done, being hit…I’m a pervert bastard who loves drinking older man’s filthy semen,” his voice was dripping with harshness to take his point across the thick-headed man. “This is who I am.” He smiled soullessly. 

“That’s not how I see it,” Jongwoon’s smile dropped.

_You disgust me_

* * *

The next day the rain hadn’t stopped pouring down from the bleak sky. Hyukjae was sitting on the stairs in front of the office. Waiting.

“Hey, what happened? There’s no work today,” Jungsoo appeared not long after. He wanted to check something in the office when he came across a solemn Hyukjae. The younger man lifted his head and Jungsoo noticed the fresh bruise stuck on Hyukjae’s mug. 

“What’s that wound?” 

Hyukjae lifted his gaze from the ground that he was so meticulously studying. 

“Jungsoo-ssi…”

“Is it about Jongwoon?” Hyukjae shifted his gaze away from the older man. “Did you start liking him?” 

“I…” Hyukjae buried his face in his hand and mumbled. “I don’t know,” he replied truthfully. 

“It’s hard to understand him,” Jungsoo spoke as he tried to give a hint to Hyukjae not to keep his hopes up. “Because he has already killed his spirit,”

“What do you mean?” Hyukjae looked at the older man, curiosity overtaking him.

“Come to think of it, the day that guy died…” Jungsoo changed the topic as he looked more carefully in the rain “It was on a rainy day like this one.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read!  
> Okay so the flashbacks to Jongwoon's past are starting from here and are going to continue for a few chapters.  
> It's going to get darker so if you want to skip, skip, but it is connected to the overall story still do whatever you feel it's the best for you.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

The rain was pouring down heavily from the sky while Jongwoon rode in the car of that person – Jungsoo he said his name was. He had only seen him a few times before. 

“Get out, you brat,” the older man pulled harshly the door of the car, opened it and signalled with his head at Jongwoon to move out. He didn’t wait for the teen as he mumbled to himself and kicked the large garage-looking door.

“Jeez…a filthy store as usual,” Jongwoon stood by the car, getting drenched by the rainfall before Jungsoo turned towards him and told him to follow him. They went up the stairs of the building next to the large door and soon enough Jongwoon could hear music as they were getting near a door.

They entered the place that looked more like a modernized parlour than a store of any kind. The place wasn’t that big, it had a few tables and a bar by which another man was sitting listening to the radio from which the music was coming from. He was looking at some documents and had a cigarette between his lips which explained the unpleasant smell the place reeked of. It was that mixed with cheap perfume or air freshener which made it only worse. Jongwoon just scrunched his nose and watched the unfamiliar man with a dull expression.

“Oh, Jungsoo, did you come to gamble,” the man spoke as he saw the newcomers; his voice was light with a hint of teasing. He gave them a quick look with his large eyes barely hidden behind the glasses that were slipping down his nose before returning to his papers.

“There’s not even one single customer insight, there’s no way I came for that, Heechul-ssi,” Jongwoon looked around, studying the miserable place with an expressionless face. 

“This is the kid I was telling you about. He had been working at one of our brothels as a guarantee for his parent’s debt but unfortunately for him, the father took all the money he had earned and disappeared into thin air,” Jungsoo crossed his arms in front of his chest as he explained the situation and glanced at Jongwoon before looking back at Heechul.

“I want you to take care of him because I don’t have a room for him,” 

“Is he a dog?” Heechul didn’t even look at Jongwoon twice after they had entered. But the teen turned his eyes towards him. “This is not a daycare or an orphanage. Go tell that to your boss,” Heechul responded detachedly and turned around to look for his cigarettes. 

“But he’s your sworn brother, right?” Jungsoo tried reasoning with him to change his mind.

Jongwoon stood still, shifting his eyes between the two older men that were trying to decide his life’s path.

“All of that it’s all in the past. I have nothing to do with him now,” Heechul replied as he took a cigarette out and put it between his lips. 

“Says the guy who has been lazing around up until now and only got to borrow this store because the boss put in a good word for him,” Heechul glared at the other man under his glasses as he stood up.

“Jungsoo, you fucker,” he said sternly but shifted his attention quickly to rummaging through his pockets to find a lighter. He moved his eyes around and locked eyes with the forgotten boy.

“…Hey, can’t do anything about your father, huh?” Jongwoon didn’t know if the man was trying to encourage him in some weird way or was telling him that it would be better to quickly forget about. Either way, Jongwoon didn’t care and looked at the floor.

“Hey, hey, how old are you?” Heechul asked him.

“Seventeen,” 

“What about your name?”

“Jongwoon, but anything is fine…” Jongwoon stopped for a bit and Heechul lit his cigarette in the mean. “Cause I’m a dog,”

Heechul observed the boy as he inhaled the smoke before pulling out the cigarette and blowing the smoke out.

“Is that so…” he spoke in a quiet tone and the lines on his forehead slowly disappeared. He turned around and agreed to look after Jongwoon while waving for Jungsoo to go. 

“Jongwoon, you were much cuter back in the day,” Jungsoo rolled his eyes, muttered something under his nose as he exited the place.

“Thanks,” Jongwoon replied not really knowing if he should take it as a compliment or not and gave Jungsoo a quick look as he walked away.

* * *

It didn’t take them long to arrive at Heechul’s own place. It wasn’t anything fancy but it wasn’t the dump Jongwoon grew up in. And it didn’t have the stench that he so regularly fell asleep to after older man had his way with him. It was actually a pretty normal apartment considering that the guy in front of him dealt with the same people that had Jongwoon employed. Heechul must lead an immoral life as well. Jongwoon didn’t expect anything different; it was, all the same, every time.

“Go take a shower first,” Heechul told him as he walked inside the place and left Jongwoon behind to take his shoes off. Jongwoon followed the man not long after.

“I’ll be living here now?” He watched Heechul drop the bag with groceries they bought from the shop across Heechul’s place on the table in the living room.

“Yeah,” he replied simply as he started taking his jacket off.

“But I don’t have any money,” Jongwoon mumbled and Heechul turned around after placing his jacket on a chair as he heard shifting behind him. He watched Jongwoon that had gotten on his knees moving closer towards his crotch area. 

“Can I do this instead?” Jongwoon lifted his hand; before the older man could react the teen had his hand at his trousers. Heechul put his leg between himself and Jongwoon and pushed lightly with his knee.

“You don’t really have to do that,” he said calmly and turned around heading towards the kitchen. Jongwoon watched him for a while before speaking.

“Are you impotent?” Heechul stopped in his tracks before turning around and heading back towards the younger man. With an annoyed expression on his features, he gave Jongwoon a smack at the back of his head.

“Do you want me to throw you out?” 

* * *

_What a strange man_

The handle for the hot water squeaked as Jongwoon turned it around. He waited for the water to get warmer but it was just lukewarm.

_He doesn’t need money. He doesn’t want me to suck him._

Jongwoon pondered, motionless under the stream.

_Then what…am I supposed to do…?_

**Some time ago**

Jongwoon’s body crashed with the wall behind him as the older man that was supposedly looking after him punched him for the nth time this week. Once he had started and decided that he was enjoying it as much as raping the boy the beating increased as well.

“I raised you so it’s obvious that you gotta pay for your parents’ debts!” He shouted at him and Jongwoon noticed that he had even stopped flinching at the sound of the man’s voice. 

“You don’t have to worry about sleeping in a warm bed and eating meals every day. You have to compensate me for that,” he loomed above Jongwoon, before yanking his shirt open and pulling him towards him. He shoved his cock inside Jongwoon’s mouth and petted his head.

“That’s right, boy, this is the only thing you can do to earn money, got it?” Jongwoon tried not to gag as the man pushed deeper and faster in him. Hot tears ran down his face.

“This is the only thing you can do for the rest of your life,” 

**End**

Jongwoon looked at the futon near his feet and then at Heechul who was in the other room, smoking once again and looking at his phone.

“Is this for me?”

“Is there anyone else in here?” Heechul replied without missing a beat and Jongwoon walked over to where he was.

“Why did you decide to take me in?” If Heechul really didn’t want anything from him then what was his gain from all of this, Jongwoon was really curious to understand the older man’s angle. 

Heechul didn’t respond for a while, continuing to stare in his phone before pulling his cigarette out of his mouth and speaking.

“Just go to sleep,”

* * *

When Jongwoon woke up he felt like he had slept for two whole days. He was feeling a bit disoriented and was a bit taken aback at first as he took in the place that he woke up in. But the memories from yesterday soon came back to him and he scratched his head and rubbed his face. Sounds were coming from the other room that drew his attention and Jongwoon got up, opened the door slightly, and sneaked a glance. He didn’t see anyone but could smell something nice being cooked so Jongwoon followed the smell.

Jongwoon found Heechul in the kitchen and the teen got a chance to observe him for a bit before the older man sensed his presence.

“Hey, bed hair, wash your face and let’s eat breakfast,” Jongwoon blinked rapidly at him before going to wash.

* * *

Jongwoon looked at the simple meal on the table and felt weird. He was having a proper meal that he didn’t need to “pay” for in any way. He fumbled with the brown rice as he didn’t know how to react. A hand landed on his head, shifted into a fist and started quickly rubbing the top of his head.

“Aw!”

“Don’t play with your food!” Heechul raised his voice before pulling his hand away from Jongwoon’s even messier head. 

“That hurt,” Jongwoon said with an upset voice, pouting slightly at the older man.

“Eat properly,” Heechul waved his finger before turning to his food and eating quickly. He stood up and Jongwoon lifted his gaze to watch him.

“Going to work?”

“Yes,” he washed up the dishes and faced Jongwoon again.”On your way back, come to the parlour. Also,” Heechul searched his pockets for something. “Here,” he handed Jongwoon a piece of paper.

“If I’m not there, call this place,” there was nothing on the paper besides a phone number but Jongwoon didn’t think he would call anyways.

_I couldn’t understand it…_

_Why is he willing to keep a kid he can’t gain anything from?_

_Those men that buy me with their money – I can understand them better._

It wasn’t like Jongwoon had anything better to do so he headed for the parlour after he had finished. Once he was there he noticed that were costumers inside but he decided to take a quick look and get out of Heechul’s hair. 

The place was filled with old men betting and it stank of cigarette even more than yesterday but it wasn’t surprising as everyone there was smoking or had been smoking. Jongwoon sneaked inside and observed the movements and reaction of the people. 

“Hey,” he heard Heechul’s voice and Jongwoon looked around to find the source of the voice. The older man was by the bar with a raised hand in the air. “Welcome home,”

Jongwoon stared at the older man dumbfounded.

_What a weird man._

“I’m home…”


End file.
